The Ice Chest Thief
by NoyaSenpai
Summary: What does it take to end a sibling conflict between an 18 year old male and his half sister who happens to be a Floatzel? Well, the answer is whatever you feel is right. Sex, maybe a good fistfight, some other ridiculous unnamed variable? Who knows. Just might have to read to find out. Male OC x Female Zoroark and more. Lemons in later chapters. The full summary is on Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1, The Last Ounce Of Patience

Top of Form

**Hello Readers! My name is NoyaSenpai, and this is my second official FF that I've posted on the site. This story takes place in the Unova Region around 20 years after the fall of Team Plasma and their leader, Ghetsis, at the hands of a young, astounding trainer by the name of Rosa. The story is based around her son Robin, and the struggles that he endures between his half sister, Aquari(His Mothers' Floatzel), and himself. When the two siblings undergo the fight of their lives and refuse to associate with each other, a certain _variable_ is thrown into the mix that changes them, and their opinions about each other. **

**This story is rated M for a reason, so if you are under the age of 18, and or you aren't comfortable with ****explicit language and behavior, PLEASE AVERT YOUR EYEBALLS RIGHT THE F*** NOW! And yes; for all of you who are just reading this boring summary in search of the answer to your question, "Will there be lemons?!" The answer is yes. But don't get _too_ excited, because you might have to wait a bit for those lemons to actually, _come_.(I hate myself and my horrible sex puns... SOOO MUCH!)**

**I'm technically supposed to throw this in there, so yeah. I do not own the Game Freak, Nintendo, or The Pokemon franchises, that goes for the characters that belong to them as well. I only own this story, and my OC's. So without further ado, this is _The Ice Chest _****_Thief._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ice Chest Thief: Chapter 1, The Last Ounce Of Patience<strong>

"Goooood Morning Icirrus City! It's currently 6:00 A.M, and the countdown for Christmas is now 20 days! As for the weather, today we should be expecting some heavy-.." I groggily slammed my fist down on to the top of my alarm clock, cutting off our annoying town radio reporter mid-sentence. Note to self, remember to change the setting from "Radio" to "Buzzer". I though as I continued to lay face down on my bed.

I had almost managed to fall back asleep and catch another few minutes of rest before I had to get ready for school when I felt an immense weight land flat on top of my back, jolting me into a fully awake state.

"Get up, get up, get up!" An obnoxious feminine voice screamed from above me. I instantly identified my attacker as my mother's Floatzel; I attempted so swat her away by flailing my arms limply above my head, but to no avail.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want me to stop, Robin!" She whispered cockily as she began to press my face down into my pillow in an attempt to "Suffocate" me.

"AQUARI, IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF OF MY BACK RIGHT THE HELL NOW, I AM GOING TO THROW YOU OUT OF MY WINDOW AND LOCK EVERY ENTRANCE TO THE HOUSE!" I shouted, still muffled slightly from the pillows.

You see, a while back my mother was a pretty top notch trainer. Well, same with my dad, but we don't talk about him around here much... Anyways, after my mom proved that she was Champion material, she decided that instead of continuing her life as a Pokemon Trainer, she would rather settle down and have a kid. And that she did. After marrying the man of her dreams, and giving birth to me, she decided to return all of her Pokemon to the wild so that they could continue on living their old lives. All except one, Aquari. She was my mother's original partner, and she refused to leave her side. To my mom, she was practically her daughter. She treated her like one of her own children, and thus leading to my and her relationship. I guess you could call her my older sister. That's how I view her, anyways. Well, most of the time...

"Robin, Robin, Robin... We wouldn't want some unfortunate event along the lines of me completely drenching you, and your bed in freezing cold water now would we?"

"That's it you damn weasel... OUT!" In one swift motion, I launched Aquari off of my back and leapt out of bed. The Floatzel finally took the hint, and darted out of the room. I could still hear her faint chuckle as she flew down the stairs. "Who does she think she is? Treating me like some disobedient kid; I'm eighteen for crying out loud!" I shouted to myself as I grabbed a towel that hung from a chair near my door and stormed off to the bathroom.

I proceeded with my normal morning routine as usual. I took an extended shower, almost falling asleep again in the process. Dressed myself in a pair of black slacks, and a grey, hoodless sweatshirt that portrayed the album cover "I love You" by my favorite band, The Neighbourhood. I didn't bother wearing anything heavier due to the fact that it hasn't been too cold lately. But then came breakfast... Easily the most frustrating meal of the day.

One thing you should know about Aquari, is that she is very possibly the cruelest prankster in the history of pranksters. Like earlier when she said that she would drench me in cold water; that wasn't just her taunting me. She always finds some way to ruin my morning, and sadly for me, she currently had a streak of around, I don't know?.. My whole life, maybe? Talk about devotion.

When I entered the kitchen, she was sitting at the table whilst casually eating a bowl of frosted flakes. This seemed FAR too normal. There had to be something more to this.

"What are you doing, Aquari?" I asked nervously as I approached the table.

"What does it look like, idiot? I'm eating cereal." She responded rudely, never looking up from her bowl.

"No, you know what I mean! Where's the random Hydro Pump that makes me need to change my clothes, or the surprise Ice Beam that freezes my feet to the floor? It's awfully unusual that you haven't made an attempt to piss me off 'too much' yet." I grabbed a clean bowl from the counter and sat at the table.

"Eh, I guess I'm just not feeling it today. I already harassed you enough for my likings when you woke up. Looks like you lucked out." She reported with a grin.

"As much as I want to trust what you say is true, I think I'm going to keep an eye on you until I leave. Got it?" I said as I grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes and the milk carton and filled my bowl, making sure to taste both beforehand so I could prevent any unwanted surprises. I then spooned a decent amount of sugar on top of my breakfast, Frosted Flakes are just really bland, ya' know?

Suddenly, Aquari let out a singular giggle before she quickly covered her mouth. "What was that?" I questioned her with a raised brow.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing... I was just thinking about when I crashed straight on to your back this morning." She wore a huge smile.

"Yeaaah. Okay, I'm just going to eat my cereal and leave." I replied bluntly as I lifted a spoonful of food into my mouth. That was my first mistake; actually trusting that she wasn't going to attempt to screw me over in some way.

I wasn't given a single second before my mom's Floatzel exploded into laughter. My face contorted with disgust when I realized what I had just put in my mouth, and I ran to the sink and spit out my mouthful of cereal. It took all of my willpower to not throw up.

"You bitch! You fucking replaced the sugar with salt! For once could you just not do this!?" I screamed as I darted my glare towards Aquari who was now rolling around on the floor.

"HAHAHAHA! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" She gasped for air due to the fact that she was laughing too much to actually breathe.

"JUST ONCE, AQUARI! JUST ONCE CAN YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!?" Steam might as well have been shooting out of my ears because of how angry I was.

Her laughing diminished to a light, winded chuckle. "Bu-But, you have to admit. That was pretty fu-." I cut her off before she could finish.

"MAYBE FOR YOU! BUT HAVE YOU EVER EVEN BOTHERED THINKING ABOUT HOW I FEEL?!"

Her gleeful smile was now gone. "Look Robin. I'm sorry... I won't try to piss you off anymore, okay?"

"No, it is not okay! I'm done, you hear me? DONE!"

I spun around and grabbed the keys to my car along with my phone, then opened the fridge. I was about to pull out the lunch I had made for myself last night before I heard Aquari speak up from the floor.

"Umm.. Robin?" She announced innocently.

"What now?!" I pulled out the small, brown, paper sack from the fridge.

"I, uhh... Wouldn't take that lunch if I were you..."

I whipped back around and glared at her. "And why the hell not?"

She gulped. "Because, I-I..." She closed her mouth and grabbed her tail; she  
>began squeezing it nervously.<p>

"Of course you did something to it. WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED!?" I yelled as fired my bag of soiled lunch across the room and straight into a garbage can.

"I-I said I was sorry!" She shouted as she stood back up.

I quickly approached her and grabbed her by the fur just below her neck. This was the last straw. "Aquari. Do not, I repeat. Do not even TRY to get all 'buddy-buddy' with me again. I don't want to be associated with you anymore. You're not my sister. You never were. So leave me the fuck alone." I released my hold on her orange fur and pushed myself away, not looking back once as I opened the front door and walked out to my car.

"I can't believe her." I muttered angrily to myself as I unlocked the door to my Golf GTI that my dad had somehow gotten his hands on, and given to me for my 18th birthday. I plopped down on the comfortable seat.

"She is the most immature person I have ever met! But... But maybe I was too hard on her?" I questioned myself as I started the car. "Either way, what's done is done. And now comes my 'other' most favorite part of the day. School." With that, I released the parking brake and drove off to my high school that resided only a few miles away.

The roads were almost completely void of other cars which made the short drive even more boring than normal. I had absolutely nothing to distract me from the annoying hunger that was now making itself known in my stomach. "Man, I should have at least grabbed SOMETHING to eat from the house. Today is going to be just wonderful." I said sarcastically as my school began to come into view.

It only took another 30 seconds before I drove into the parking lot, and pulled into my normal spot. For some reason the school looked extremely desolate. There wasn't a single student there, and only about a single other car in the lot. Before I opened up the door to get out and investigate, I checked my phone, and noticed that there were 2 missed calls. One from the school and one from my mother, along with one voice mail. Fantastic.

I unlocked my phone and played the voicemail; it was mom. "Hi Honey, I know that you're probably either driving or at school right now, so I'll make this quick. Your sister is extremely sorry about getting on your nerves this morning, and she wants to apologize. And I don't know if you've found out yet, but the school called and let me know that there wouldn't be any class today due to some snow storm that the radio station announced. When you get home, I want to talk to both of you, so please be here  
>soon. I love you." The voicemail ended, and all that I could find myself physically capable of doing was groaning loudly, and then violently slamming my forehead against the steering wheel, making the car horn go off.<p>

10 Minutes Later...

I pulled back into my driveway, and made sure to take extra time parking so I could stall the inevitable. This was just perfect. Not only was I going to have to talk with Aquari, but now I was going to be simultaneously lectured by my mother.

I opened the car door, pulled out the keys, and grabbed my backpack from the back seat before exiting. I could hear arguing coming from inside the house that could only be between my mom and her Floatzel. This wasn't good, because those two NEVER fought. So I could only imagine what she would have to throw at me.

As I opened the door, the sight that lay before me wasn't what I quite expected. Aquari sat in a fetal position on the couch with her face in a pillow, and my mom was rapidly assaulting her with stern questions. They included things like, "How long have you been doing this to him in the mornings when I'm asleep?!" And "Do you understand why he got as upset as he did?!"

"Mom?" I interrupted. Her attention was instantly thrown towards me.

"Robin, can you come take a seat on the chair please?" Her tone completely reversed to a sweet, caring one. It was like a mask covering up her anger, and it was just as terrifying.

"Y-Yeah. Of course." I walked into the room and sat down on the chair that rested just feet away from where Aquari sat on the couch. The Floatzels eyes lifted from the pillow revealing strips of wet fur from where tears had slid down.

"Now, Aquari. What do you want to say?" My mother asked as she positioned a dining chair in front of us, and sat down. Her eyes darted from her, back to me, then back to her, and so on.

She cleared her throat. "I-I... I'm sorry, Robin... I'm so, so sorry for acting like this towards you... I didn't realize how angry I was actually making you... You're my best friend, and my brother, and I feel so bad for upsetting you... Will you please forgive me?.." She held out a hand as a truce gesture.

For a long time, I didn't respond. I just sat and looked at my feet. I heard her start to sniffle. "I need time to think." I finally announced as I sat up from my seat.

My mother nodded. "Okay. I can't force you to accept her apology; you have your own free will. So go do whatever you need to do."

"Thank you mom. I'll be upstairs in my room, but I need to grab something to eat first." I began walking towards the kitchen when I heard my mom begin to speak again.

"Robin, I made you a sandwich. It's in the fridge if you want it." She announced to my immediate relief.

"Thank you, mom." I responded as I opened the fridge and pulled out the freshly made sandwich which dwelled inside a plastic bag. Without haste, I closed the fridge and fast walked up the stairs. At this point, shutting myself off from the people around me was the best way to make decisions about the people around me.

10:00 P.M. The Same Day...

I spent that December day as a complete recluse. At around 7:15 in the morning, I had locked myself in my room because of a fight that had conspired between me and my half sister, Aquari. I had only left my room around 3 times for water, but other than that, I had simply spent hours upon hours reading, or drawing, listening to music, and just texting friends. To put it simply, it was quiet, relaxing, and I had a lot of time to think about what had happened.

I had come to the conclusion that I couldn't, and wasn't going to stay mad at Aquari. I mean, she was my only sibling. Even if she wasn't really a sibling... But, she was a sister where it counts. She had my back during bad break ups, when I got into fights, and she even helped me to show off once or twice in a Pokemon battle. If dealing with a few really annoying pranks every day was the tax for all of that, I wouldn't mind paying.

"I'll apologize for being an ass tomorrow." I whispered to myself as I stared out my window. "Man... It's really coming down now. The streets completely covered, there must be at least two or three feet of snow out there." I guess it really would have been of my best interest that I had actually listened to the weather report.

As I continued to watch the mesmerizing view of hundreds of thousands of millions of snowflakes falling, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It looked somewhat like the figure of a person trudging through the snow, but at the same time, it was just so dark out that I couldn't tell if it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. That mixed with exhaustion, of course. "Nah, it couldn't be a person. Nobody in their right mind would stay out in this kind of storm, not even the ice type Pokemon that live in the area are that ballsy. I just need sleep..." I mumbled to myself.

With that, I shut off my small bedside lamp that I was using to read, and closed the book that I wasn't currently digging through. "I hope she forgives me." I said quietly as I let my eyelids slowly close on their own time.

"ROBIN YOU NEED TO GET UP!" My rest was short lived when an all too familiar voice physically and mentally shook me out of my sleep.

I eyes reluctantly fluttered open and the first thing that flooded all of my senses was simply Aquari. The Floatzel was violently shaking me and at the same time verbally coaxing me out of my tired state.

"ROBIN, SERIOUSLY. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE MAD AND IGNORE ME. THIS IS URGENT! PLEASE GET UP!" She nearly screamed as she finally managed to shake me into an upright position.

"Whuh... What? What do you want nuh-now, Aquari..?" I barely managed to mutter.

Her voice dropped, I could tell that she was panicking. "I-I think somebody broke into the house!"

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of <em>The Ice Chest Thief <em>as much as I enjoyed writing it. Make sure to PLEASE REVIEW! I love everyone's opinions and criticisms on my story's, it helps me to better myself, and my skills as a writer. So if you read that big a** thing up there, type a little thing down here. Thank you! NoyaSenpai is out!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Intruder

**The Ice Chest Thief: Chapter 2, The Intruder**

I shook my head violently, sending my eye length, silver hair flying around in all directions. "What?!" I was now fully awake; it was like I had drunk seven cups of coffee in the 10 seconds it had taken her to inform me of the situation. "What do you mean you think that somebody broke into the house?! I shouted as I pushed her off of me and jumped out of the bed.

"You heard me! I was downstairs watching TV on the couch when I heard a huge 'BANG' come from the garage!" She waved her arms to put emphasis on the 'BANG'.

"Does mom know?!"

"I don't know, I think she's asleep!"

"Well go wake her up, and tell her what you told me. I'm going down to the garage to see what's up!" I rushed out into the hallway with Aquari right on my tail. "What are you following me for!? I said to go wake up mom!"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not letting you, an unarmed teenager; rush into a possible lethal situation! Somebody could like, take you hostage or shoot you!" She reported with easily the most stupidly serious expression I had ever seen on her face.

"What? Do you think we have the Mona Lisa stored in the garage or something?"  
>I responded sarcastically.<p>

She stomped her foot, I was pulling too many of her strings.

"Agh, fine! Do whatever you want!" I replied angrily as I basically jumped vertically down the staircase. When we rounded the corner at the end of the stairs into the kitchen, we could both hear the sound she had previously mentioned. It was like somebody was knocking cans and bottles off of the shelves for whatever reason.

We both approached the door leading to the garage at the far side of the kitchen. "Who, or what do you think it is?" Aquari suddenly asked.

"I have no idea. But there's only one way to find out..." With that, I twisted the knob just enough to open a crack in the door, then pushed with all of my force, making the door slam into the wall of the garage.

The sight that lay before us was definitely not a pretty one. It meant I was going to have cleaning to do...

The garage door was opened just enough for a large dog to fit under; the entire floor was covered in random canned foods, water bottles, sodas, and even a few ramen packages. I guess whoever had made this mess had high tailed it when they heard us approaching the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHO WOULD WANT A BUNCH OF FOOD?" Aquari screamed; she was completely dumbfounded.

"No clue... But they couldn't have gotten far! Let's check the streets!" We both ran into the garage and used our combined strength to lift the garage door the remaining height. We then darted off into the snow. I immediately regretted not wearing any shoes, but we didn't have to travel very far outside the house before we came across our culprit.

A.K.A. I had less time to complain.

Laying face down in the snow about 50 yards down the street was the figure of a person. Directly next to it was what looked like a toppled over ice chest that was filled with food missing from our garage. I didn't hesitate before I burst into a mad sprint towards the bandit. For some reason, I didn't feel all too angry, but more along the lines of worried.

"Robin?! What do you think you're doing?" I heard Aquari shout from behind me as she attempted to catch up.

"I need to see what, or who we were dealing with! I don't really think we're in any danger!" I yelled in response.

It only took another few seconds before we closed the distance between us and the thief. We were able to get a clear view of it. Or her, apparently. The figure that was laying face down in the snow before us was a Zoroark. An extremely frail one at that. She had a blue, waterlogged scarf wrapped around her neck, but it wasn't doing its job of keeping her warm. Her fur was matted and wet, and it was obvious that she wasn't clean. But beyond all of these features was the fact that she was a slightly different colour compared to the other Zoroarks that I had seen. Instead of the usual red highlights that ran through their manes, hers were a deep blue. The same color of the scarf that she wore.

"It's a Zoroark!" Aquari stated the obvious.

"Well obviously! Now quick, help pick her up!" I announced as I slipped one arm under her torso and one under her knees in an attempted bridal carry.

"Wait what? What are we going to do with her?!"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to take her back to the house!" I began to lift her out of the snow and found her surprisingly light. She must have been extremely underweight, because she was only 2 or 3 inches below my height, and I was 6 feet tall.

"Well it doesn't look to me like you need any help carrying her, but why are we taking her back to the place she robbed? That sounds like a recipe for disaster." Aquari gave me a look that suggested I was the biggest idiot she had ever seen.

"Let's be honest here! The only reason she broke in was to take food, she's obviously malnourished. And, if we leave her out here in this storm she will undoubtedly die of hypothermia. What I'm going to do is take her to the house, warm her up, try to get food in her, then we interrogate her. Sound logical enough?" I didn't wait for a response before I began trudging towards our house with the Zoroark in my arms.

"Ugh. Yeah, that's fine. I'll grab the ice chest and let mom know what happened." Aquari snatched the overflowing box from the ground and began full-on-sprinting to the house.

"Aquari, wait!" I shouted causing her to stop in her tracks and look back.

"I'm sorry." I sped up my pace just enough to catch up to her.

"You're sorry for what?.."

"I'm sorry for being such an ass.. I know I took it too far when I yelled at you like that this morning. I was just upset, and I didn't realize my actions until after it happened. Truth is, you're a great sister, and I love you. Even if you do piss me off sometimes." I finished with a light smile. Aquari simply nodded her head and smiled, then broke back into her sprint towards the house.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"Mom! How's the soup coming along?" I yelled from across the room.

"It's almost done! Is she awake yet?" My mother responded as she used her wooden spoon to gesture towards the unconscious Zoroark who lay on our couch, completely covered in blankets.

"No, but I think she's coming to. Her heart rate is back to a normal one and she's no longer an ice cube." I informed her.

"Good, just keep the fire going. Okay, Aquari?" She turned her attention towards to my sister who was throwing another log into the fireplace.

"Don't worry about it; I'll keep it-.." Aquari was cut off mid sentence by a loud sneeze.

"AH-ACHOO!" The Zoroark rubbed her nose. She was awake!

"Whoa! Aquari, Mom, she's waking up!" I shouted. I might have been a bit too excited for whatever reason.

"Ugh... Where, am I?.." The Zoroark asked weakly as she rubbed her eyes. When she completely opened them and took in the view around her, she instantly lashed out at me, doubling me over and out of the small chair that I was sitting in next to the couch.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted from the ground as I lifted my hand to my face where she had struck me. I felt a good amount of blood seeping from a small gash directly beside my ear. Those claws can really do a number on somebody.

"HOLY CRAP! ROBIN, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Aquari instantly ran over to me and helped me off of the ground. She glared at the Zoroark. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? HE CARRIED YOU LIKE HALF A FOOTBALL FIELD INTO HIS OWN HOME TO HELP YOU, AND YOU SUCKER-PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE AS A THANK YOU?!" She was brimming with anger.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know who he was and he startled me! I'm so, so sorry!" The Zoroark instantly began apologizing to no end until I interrupted her.

"Look, don't worry about it! I'll be fine; I know that it was an accident." I winced when Aquari pressed a wet towel to the side of my face that my mother had handed her. "OUCH! BE GENTLE!"

She lightened the amount of pressure that she was using on my wound. "Eh, sorry... Anyways, just who are you? And why were you stealing from our pantry?" Aquari turned her attention back to the unidentified Zoroark.

"I-I, uhh..." She took a deep breath. "Well, my name is Violet, and after I had gotten stuck out in that storm, I realized that I wouldn't make it without some food... So I'm sorry if I made a mess out of your garage..."

"Violet? MORE LIKE VIOLENT!"

"AQUARI!" My mother and I shouted at the same time.

"HEY! WHAT ARE GETTING MAD AT ME FOR? SHE'S THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU!" She retaliated.

"AND YOU HAVEN'T?" I shouted in response.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU TWO ARE ADULTS!" My mother added.

The three of us continued to argue for another good minute until we were cut off by a loud rumble directed from Violet. We all spun our heads to face her, and couldn't help but explode into laughter.

"What's so funny!? I'm really freaking hungry!" Violet shouted, a huge blush began to form across her cheeks.

"Oh. It's nothing. Eheheh... It's just-I-I can't help but laugh at how you stopped us from fighting." I announced; I was still trying to contain my laughter.

"We're sorry about that..." My mother apologized. "And Violet, I made some soup for you so you wouldn't starve. Let me go get you a bowl." She began walking towards the kitchen.

"As much as I want you to hurry up, what's your actual name? I would prefer not to thank you as mom." Violet suddenly exclaimed; this caused my mom to rapidly spin around in a circle like a dancer, then strike a silly pose with one hand on her hip, and one hand on the underside of her jaw in a fist shape.

"Rosa Wayland at your service!" My mother proclaimed. I can't believe that we're related...

Violent began to laugh. "I like you guys, I feel so shitty for acting the way I did. You're all great people. Thank you for doing this for me..."

"Of course. I mean, we couldn't just let you freeze to death out there. Even if you did trash our pantry." I commented.

"What he said. And as much as I would love to stay down here and listen to you all talk, it is like two o'clock in the morning. So if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." Aquari announced. At that she began fast walked to the staircase and disappeared behind the wall.

"Night everybody! Don't attack my brother again Violet!" We all heard her holler from the stairs. It was only another few seconds before we heard the 'click' of her door closing.

"She's a real 'Act now, questions later' kind of person. Huh?" Said Violet as she turned her attention back towards me.

I sighed. "You pretty much hit the nail on the head."

Suddenly, my mom flew into the room with a bowl of obviously extremely hot soup, and quickly set it on the small coffee table beside the couch that Violet was resting on."Hot, hot, hot! Violet, here's your soup! If you want more, go ahead and help yourself. I'll be in my room doing what Aquari's doing!" She explained as she fanned and blew on her burned hands.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wayland." The Zoroark responded.

"Of course, but just call me Rosa. If you need anything else, ask Robin." She began retreating to the upper floor, but before she entered her room we heard her shout, "Watch out, the soup is really hot!" Followed by the click of her door closing.

"Like mother like daughter." I chimed in; we both laughed.

After Violet took a taste of her food, she instantly began wolfing it down; not even bothering with the fact that she was scalding her mouth. I guess she really was famished.

"So I'll take that you want seconds?" I snickered. Violet began rapidly nodding her head whilst she drank the remaining broth straight from the bowl. "Jeez... Just how old are you?"

She held out her empty bowl in my direction. "Well, in human years I'm seventeen. So 'technically', I'm still allowed to act like a child since I'm not an adult yet."

I laughed then took the bowl from her paws. "I don't think that's how things actually work. But whatever floats your boat I guess."

"Oh psshhh! Anyways, how old are you?"

I was already midway to the kitchen before l responded. "Just turned 18 last month."

"Oh, cool beans."

I poured another bowl of soup, and then began walking back towards the couch. "You're grammar is awfully domesticated for a wild Pokemon. If you are one, that is." I handed her the bowl which she accepted immediately.

"Well, considering I lived with people for the first 16 years of my life, I would hope that I sound sophisticated." She said as she began to spoon more of the soup into her mouth.

"So if you're a domestic Pokemon, why were you out in that snowstorm by yourself?" I must have hit a sour topic, because she instantly stopped eating, and her head drooped.

She let out a long sigh. "It's a long story..."

"Whoa! If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to by any means!"

She shook her head, then set the bowl of half empty soup on the small coffee table. "No, it's the least I can do after all that I've put you and your family through... So where do I start? Uhh, I guess I should just start from the beginning... I was born into captivity as a Zorua, and I lived with a really wealthy family. The youngest boy and I instantly hit it off. We were best friends within days of my birth. He was the sweetest person in the entire household, and I loved nothing more than spending every waking minute with him. I evolved on the day he turned 14, and that's when things started to get messy. To put it as nicely as I can, he was smart, wealthy, and talented. But he didn't really have a way with women. So most of the time, he was without a girlfriend, and on the rare occasions that he did get one, he always had his heart broken." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It was the night of his senior prom, one year ago... He had come home early after he caught his date cheating on him; I tried my best to comfort him, and to ease his pain, but he only got angry. He turned on me... I remember him pinning me to the bed, and he was going to... He was going to... To..." She broke into tears. "He tried to rape me... My best friend... I-I panicked, and closed my eyes, then I lashed out at him so he would stop... An-And I felt my claws hit flesh... I opened my eyes to see blood spurting from a gash on his neck... I had hit his jugular... He-He, started to choke on his blood, and within moments he collapsed on top of me. I-I killed him... I felt his blood draining all over my mid-section, and I screamed... The next thing I remember doing was jumping out of his window, and running... I ran for such a long time, never taking breaks. I kept running, because I was afraid of myself..."

I couldn't believe what had just heard. It was like my brain picked up what she had said, but took longer than it should have to process it. "You... I... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked... I had no right to know something like that." I was barely able to mutter.

"I-I would understand if you don't want someone like me around you or your family... I'm... I'm a murderer!" She said in between sobs. At the moment, the best thing I could have done to alleviate the situation was to tell her that I understood, and to give her time to herself. But, being the sap that I was, the only thing I could find myself capable of doing was assaulting her with an understanding hug.

But hey, now that I look back on it; it was definitely the right thing to do.

At first, she recoiled from the sheer shock of my gesture, but after a moment she melted into the hug and buried her face into my shirt. I gently moved myself to the side and sat on the couch next to her to remove myself from the physically awkward position that I was originally in above her.

For the longest time, we just sat in each other's embrace as she cried into my chest. Speaking wasn't a necessity. My caring actions held all of the words that she had needed. After a good 10 minutes, I broke the silence.

"I want you to stay here with me and my family, Violet." I only needed to whisper because of the small distance between her ears and my face. It was almost like I had clogged a pipe in her system, her crying almost instantaneously died down into a low snivel.

She removed her arms from my sides, and pulled out of the embrace. She instantly locked her hazel eyes onto my own turquoise ones. "What?.." She barely let the word escape her lips.

"You heard me. I don't want you to have to go through more pain by staying out in the wild. You were born in captivity, and shit you deserve to stay there. So even if we aren't some rich family with a big ass mansion, you deserve more than being forced to steal to meet your own needs. So, will you stay?" In that moment, I witnessed the Violet display the biggest most honest smile that she had shown in the small amount of time that I had known her. I'm not a mind reader or anything, but I knew her answer before she had to say it.

"I-I would be honored... To stay with you... Thank you Robin, for everything..." I wasn't given a single second to react before she had tackled me down onto the couch and wrapped her arms around my torso. She was squeezing me so tightly that it was difficult to breathe.

"Violet... Air... Please..." Her grip loosed, but she still didn't move from her position on top of me. "You know. Normal people don't hug for this long." I breathed.

She placed her head on top of my chest and closed her eyes. "That's okay... I'm not normal anyways. Goodnight Robin."

"Wait. What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys, I apologize for how long it took me to upload this chapter, but over the last few days I've been having some trouble with our internet. It seems to be back to its old self finally, and in the time that I was unable to post I decided that I could just write another chapter. So today, I'm uploading a double-whammy! As always, let me know what your opinions were on the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! So with that, deuces! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3, What Did I Get Myself Into?

**The Ice Chest Thief: Chapter 3, What Did I Get Myself Into?**

The last 24 hours had been really weird, to say the least.

Within a days' time, not only had I managed to get into the most annoyingly non-complex fight with my sister yet, AND manage to overcome that very fight in the midst of a snowstorm at two in the morning, my body was currently being used as a mattress by a rather newly acquainted friend.

The physically awkward position I was currently trapped in was just as unusual as it sounded. A female Zoroark by the name of Violet whose age was only separated from mine by a several month long margin was completely sprawled out across the front of my body in a sound asleep state. I had woken up a good hour before now, finding it quite difficult to fall asleep due to my unbridled fear of accidentally disturbing the Pokemon who laid atop of me because of the 'incident' that had happened earlier as a result of her first awakening.

But, given the fact that she was now at least acquainted with her surroundings, I was less worried about being decked in the side of the face again. Though that still didn't mean I was going to take any chances. And, now that I took the opportunity to actually take in the scene that was being displayed right in front of me, I didn't really want to move. Violet lightly snoring only inches from my face was damn near the cutest thing I had seen in my life; I wasn't being modest, either. It was really just that fucking adorable.

The way that her her thick mane was rising and settling because of our simultaneous breathing; the cute, happy smile that she bore on her snout; everything about her was just ironically sweet given the fact that she had tried to kill me about 5 hours ago.

If someone had walked in at just this moment, they would have undeniable mistaken our position as a post-sex state. And given the fact that she was a Pokemon, and I was a human, we were likely to be frowned upon, even with the legality of Pokephelia.

But hey, that was saying that we did do something. Which we we didn't! And that we were in a possible prejudice environment. Which we weren't! In all honesty, the most I would hear out of either of the other occupants of the house would be a cheeky comment from Aquari telling me about how big of a pervert I was, or a "Awww, they're getting along. How cute," from my mother. Unfortunately for me, my luck had its way of being a complete bitch when it came to these situations, and it had chosen the previous idea to come true.

"So I head up to my room to sleep for like, 5 hours, and I come back to see this. You should be ashamed, Robin." The Floatzel stood in the entrance to the living room just closest to the staircase giving me a sly, cocky, 'ha-ha, you can't touch me' grin. And luckily for her, that was on the truer side. Until right now, at least.

Apparently, Violet's ears were a lot more powerful than we had given her credit for, and she slept on the lighter side, because as soon as Aquari beamed her inappropriate statement, there was a sarcastic comment just waiting for her. And for once, it wasn't me.

The Zoroark giggled. "Oh you're just jealous that you couldn't sleep with him like this." Violet turned her head towards me while remaining in her previous position, and flashed me a suggestive wink that made me undeniably more uncomfortable about the situation around me. I couldn't decide which had made me more uneasy; the fact that she had just winked seductively at me, or the fact that she claimed that my sister would rather be in her place.

"I would rather be stabbed under a freeway overpass by a crack addict." Aquari retaliated.

Ouch. I mean, I was glad that she had preferred that alternative over spooning me, but at the same time... Just, ouch.

"Oh psshh. The way you look at him all the time, and the way you rushed to his side when I had accidentally struck him? You just scream 'I like incest, now get off my man.' Call me out if that seems inaccurate." Was I really hearing this argument right now?!

"Umm, still here you know?" I interrupted.

"Oh, good morning, Robin! How did you sleep?" Violet suddenly replied as she turned her attention back towards me. "I hope we didn't wake you up..."

"Dear Arceus... Robin, when is she leaving? I don't know how much more of this I can take without exploding." Aquari grumbled as she crossed her arms. Such a sensitive soul, she was.

"I-Uhhh. About that, Aquari..." I instantly received two looks from both of the Pokemon. Violet's being one of absolute bliss, I thought she was going to squeal with excitement on the spot, and Aquari's almost completely counteracting the sheer joy that the smile gave me. She just radiated angst.

"What? Oh Arceus, you're not going to say what I think you're saying, are you?" She huffed angrily.

"Yeah, sooo... I've decided that I want Violet to stay here with us as my Pokemon. I just feel like I'm obligated to take care of her. You're not mad, are you, Aquari?" I signaled to the Dark type that I wanted to get up, and she barely willingly rolled off of my front, allowing me to sit normally on the couch.

"No, no. I'm not mad, just a little confused is all." She responded in a tone that just screamed 'sarcasm'.

"What are you confused about? I mean, it's the middle of winter, there's about 3 feet of snow outside with nowhere for shelter or to find food, she's already malnourished; I guarantee if I didn't let her stay, she would likely freeze to death. And on the plus side, we get along great." As I explained myself to Aquari, she seemed to get progressively more frustrated that I was being as logical as I was.

"Well... I can think of three good reasons why that's a bad idea. One, she broke into our house. Two, she robbed us. Three, she tried to kill you. Why you would still trust her to live with us is beyond me..."

"You seem like you're running out of ammunition Ice Queen. You've been trying to prove the same points that I've already blown off more than once. Honestly, I'm disappointed that you couldn't put up a better argument; because sadly for you, I win. I am not changing my mind, and she is still staying here. If you have a problem, feel free to go cry about it." I wasn't given a single second to react before Aquari had practically teleported herself across the room with speed that I didn't even know was virtually possible, and left a hard, clean, red paw print on the side of my face.

I guess this is what I had coming for talking down to a former Champion's Pokemon.

"Fine, I won't argue. You're right, she should stay. But if you talk to me like that again, it won't be just a slap. Got it?" I was still in shock from the hit, but I had managed to take her threat seriously.

"Yeah. Got it. But what that really necessary?" I looked over at Violet who was just as surprised as I was.

"Well, I probably could have just retaliated with an insulting pun, or some more sarcasm, but I didn't think it would get the point across. No hard feelings. Kay?" Her previously vicious behavior was randomly overcome by some outburst of bubbly kindness, and before I knew it, she had planted a light kiss on my cheek right where she had slapped me, then spun around and began treading quickly to the front door.

"I'm going on a quick walk; I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit. Byeee~" With that she had disappeared out the door into the snow. Not a care in the world about the temperature being about 20 Degrees Fahrenheit.

Violet cleared her throat. "Well then. That was probably the most bipolar sequence of events that I've seen in my life. Is she always like that?" She asked with a raised brow.

My brain was still in processing mode. "Uhhhh, yeah, sometimes... But she's never that drastic. And she never admits that I'm right. So I'm just as confused as you look."

"Ah, so what now, master?" Said Violet in the cutest tone I think I had ever heard.

"Master? I-I'd prefer If you just called me Robin, or even boss."

"But if you blushed like that every time I call you master, I wouldn't be able to stop if I wanted to." I hadn't even noticed, but apparently her nickname had triggered some kind of tiny, red paint explosion on the inside of my cheeks. My entire face had lit up. I tried my best to compose myself.

"Ah-Okay! Just, please call me Robin. Or really just anything but that; it sounds weird and sexual."

"If you insist... But really, what's on your agenda now?"

I stroked my chin in an attempt to look like I was contemplating something much more complicated than my current plans. "Well, by using the process of elimination... I believe that we've missed one small, important detail!"

She laughed, "And what might that be Mr. Holmes?"

"Well, if you are to stay here with us and be my Pokemon. I kind of have to catch you so that we can avoid some kind of mix-up later on. Does that sound okay?" I sat up from the couch, and hurried over to a desk that rested just outside the kitchen before rummaging through a drawer that I could have sworn had one or two empty Pokéballs inside.

"Of course. But, I really don't want to stay in it all the time. If that's at all possible." I heard her mumble from the couch behind me.

"No worries. I don't plan on keeping you in the Pokéball at all If I can help it. I mean, you've seen Aquari right? I can't even remember the last time that she used her ball." I felt my hand grasp something small and spherical in the drawer. Bingo! I pulled out the small red and white ball, and then clicked the round button in the center to 'return' it to its original size. Ha-ha, get it? Return? It's a Pokéball, and I-Oh just forget it. I thought that my pun was funny at least.

"Okay, that sounds perfect. I'm ready." Violet announced. I re-approached the couch with my capsule in hand, and gently tapped the center button to her forehead. The immediate response was a beam of blinding red light suddenly engulfing her body, and sucking her into the small, circular device. The ball wiggled once, then twice, and finally a third time before a short, celebratory 'DING!'

It was officially official, we were now partners. And yes, I said 'officially official'. Is there a problem with my grammar?

Skipping the stupid, tacky pose that your average trainer would strike after capturing a Pokemon, I quickly released Violet from her confines, not wanting to make her stay all cramped in that thing for very long. I was instantly assaulted upon her re-arrival in the room by being tackled to the couch, and given a gigantic kiss on my cheek from the very excited Zoroark.

"GAH! I'm so happy! I never thought that I would have another trainer again after before. You're the greatest, Robin!" Violet cheered as she hugged me in an almost violently loving manor.

"I'm happy that you're happy." I returned the hug only to be rewarded with an adorable purring noise.

"I didn't know that foxes purred." I commented with a wide smile.

"When they're around people like you, they do." I blushed at the compliment, and was just so occupied by my immense joy that I had completely forgotten that my mother was completely unaware of the situation. I'll tell her when she wakes up; I'm sure she wouldn't mind having an extra member being added to the house roster.

**2 Weeks Later...**

I guess you could say not much changed in the small amount of time ever since Violet had arrived. There was no question that my mother would accept the Zoroark into the house, and it was fairly soon after that even Aquari had come to terms with the other female. Because let's face it, Violet was just a joy to have around.

Me and my sister hadn't fought once, or even argued with her presence. I guess we were both just equally scared about upsetting such a kind person.

I could even go as far as to say that the two Pokemon had become friends. But it wasn't too much of a surprise, because even someone as off-putting as Aquari wouldn't be able to not get along with the cheery Dark type.

But, this wasn't about my sister, this was about me. I say that in the kindest way possible.

Violet and I had hit off from day one; that was obvious. But somehow, our bond just kept growing and growing. It wasn't before long that if you were looking for one of us, you were likely to find the other nearby. She had even insisted on accompanying me to the last week of school before the end of the semester, and Holiday Break. A.K.A. Finals week. I respectfully declined due to the fact that I didn't know if I was going to be able to focus much with her around me at school, because honestly I would probably end up just quoting books, movies, and YouTube videos with her all day and becoming very unproductive. But, being the respectable student that I was, I couldn't afford to relinquish my 4.0 grade point average, now could I?

I somehow managed to squeeze through just marginally, A Passing the finals that I could, and cramming for the ones that I was required to take. And that's where we lead off right now, the first Saturday of the Semester break, inside a shopping centre between my own town, and Oplelucid City. It was time to get to business.

Christmas shopping was upon me. Oh Arceus bless my soul and allow me to be successful in this near impossible endeavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand there's chapter 3! So far I've had a lot of fun writing this story, and I look forward to continuing with its development. Remember, if you also enjoyed it; make sure to slap a review down there. Hell, if you didn't like it you can still throw one down there. Criticism really helps me mature as an author; so long that you don't flame the living shit out of me I'll be good. So thank you for reading. Deuces!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4, Christmas Shopping Sucks

**The Ice Chest Thief: Chapter 4, Christmas Shopping Sucks.**

* * *

><p>I've always had conflicted feelings about the art of Christmas shopping. Well, shopping in general, to be honest. On one side, I was a pretty big spender, I loved to buy things, and because of the constant flow of money that I received from my "Out-Of-Town" father, spending was never a really big issue. But, on the other hand, I always found shopping for people other than myself more difficult than perceived by other, normal humans.<p>

I could never just quite figure out what other people would want without asking them.

Now if you think about the situation from my point of view, you might understand. So look, you're buying gifts for your friends and family for Christmas. When they actually open the present that you've decided to buy for them, they always react the same way so they can avoid being rude. It's either, "Oh my Arceus! THIS is just what I wanted!" Or, "Oh my Arceus, this is really sweet, thank you."

When you get into technical terms and percentages and shit, it's basically a 50-50 split between them actually keeping and enjoying your gift, or simply returning it and just keeping the money. So, do you see the dilemma that I'm faced with? I'm shopping for two girls of my age, one friend, and my mother. I'm not actually too worried about the two ladders, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious.

Now, back to reality, and out of my pointlessly unrealistic head.

**...**

I trudged down one of the aisles in the overly large women's clothing department in the shopping center; I was completely lost. I figured that I could knock off the presents for 3 out of my four recipients in one store, but it was proving to be more difficult that I would have assumed.

"Come on, so far I've only found one thing for each of them. There has to be more for this damn store to offer!" Almost by magic, I passed by the scarf section, and my heart instantly lit up. These would be perfect alongside the sweaters that I had also gotten. I picked one for each, all varying in colours that matched with their sweaters.

"Alright, now to the check out line!" With that I bolted to the cashier stand, hoping to God that the line wasn't comedically long due to the fact that I was shopping pretty last minute. Yeah, I know. I said it was the 20th, but around this time EVERYBODY from my own town and our neighbor, Opelucid City, flocks here for shopping. It's just how it all works. But, luckily for me, the line was dwindling under 5 people. So the wait wouldn't be too long.

After checking through the line and leaving the Women's Clothing department, I stopped by the small game store, and was lucky to find a copy of the new Super Smash Bros for my friend Logan. He hadn't stopped talking to me about it ever since it had come out in November, and this would be a good way to shut him up.

I was finally finished with picking up gifts, and was on my way to the the Malls exit when I was caught up in my tracks as soon as I passed the Jewelry Store.

"Well. It won't hurt to look.." Even with my lack of patience when it came to shopping, a picture of Violet popped into my head and almost forced me to enter the store. I had to see if they had anything worth while to make her first Christmas with us a good one.

Immediately upon walking in the door, a necklace displayed on the cashiers counter caught my eye. I hurried quickly over to it to get a closer look. It was a moonstone that was chiseled down into the shape of a heart that hung from a chain which I could only assume was platinum. It was perfect. But it looked a little pricey.

"Excuse me, but how much is this necklace?" I asked the cashier who was lazily tapping away at his phone. It was obvious that he had better places to be.

"Just one moment sir." Said the cashier in an annoyingly monotone voice. He continued to text away.

"Look, I just want to know how much this is. Can't you put down your phone for 3 seconds?" I began to tap my fingers rhythmically on the countertop as a copping mechanism for my rising frustration.

"Can't you see that I'm busy? I'm settling important business here; my girlfriends moving out of her-oh never mind. This doesn't involve you." Can you believe the nerve of this guy?

"Well quite frankly, this looks more like 'business' to me considering its your job. So drop the damn phone or I'll get a manager out here to help with your attitude, and my shopping." He stuffed his phone in his back pocket and gave me the most pissed off look I had ever seen from store management in my life. Funny how when your pay is in jeopardy, you bend to the will of others.

"Listen up you stupid kid, I bet you couldn't tell the difference between real, important business and some sucky job if your life depended on it." I met his glare with an ironic, fake smile.

"Yeah. But what's that motto that people like you are supposed to to by? Isn't it something like... Oh yes, 'The Customer is Always Right.' So why don't you just suck it up, grow a pair, and tell me how much this fucking necklace costs." I maintained my smile throughout my rant, but let a small amount of angst show in my tone.

He sighed angrily, and then began to type something into the store computer. He grinned rudely,"The necklace is just under one-thousand dollars, and one-of-a-kind. It's not something that some stupid kid like you could afford. So just buzz off, will ya'?"

Half of me just wanted to scream at the outrageous price of the necklace, yet at the same time the other half of me wanted to buy the necklace anyways just to show up this poser. Jeez, I guess today wasn't a good day to be a smart-ass for my pocket, because I instantly whipped out my wallet and withdrew 10 one-hundred dollar bills from it, then slapped them on the counter.

His stupid grin faded within moments as the fact that I had such a large amount of cash on me hit him like a pile of bricks. Man it felt good to be this sassy.

"Wrap it up, peasant. Because I'll take it."  
><strong><br>...**

"Jeez! What is taking him so long? I mean, he did say he was horrible at shopping but I couldn't have imagined that he would be gone for four hours... Maybe he got into an accident or something? I hope he's okay." I thought out loud as I paced back and forth across the living room.

"Calm down Violet. The drive there is like an hour and a half. So when to add it up he would have spent like three hours driving. He's not superhuman." I heard Aquari say as she looked up from her book on the couch.

I plopped down on the reclining chair on the other side of the living room. "I guess you're right. But, still. He could be in trouble."

"Violet, there's two faults in your story. A, Robin's a really good driver, and even if he got into an accident we would of heard from the police or hospital. And B, I'm not worried about him being in some kind of trouble involving his physical safely. As harsh as that might sound, and as much as I'd hate to admit; he's completely capable of handling himself in a possibly dangerous situation."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He's a tough cookie."

I sighed a little in relief, then reclined back into the chair as far as it would go before I heard Aquari chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I aimed a fake glare at the Floatzel.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just think its funny how obsessed with my brother you are." My cheeks began to heat up.

"I am not! We're just friends!"

"You see, that right there is a perfect example. I only said you were obsessed with him; I didn't even specify what kind of obsession, whether it was just as a friend or as a romantic interest." My face began to burn hotter. Was everyone in this house THAT observant?

"I-I.." My thoughts were beginning to cloud; there was no way I could come up with another sarcastic comeback at this point. All I could do was keep my mouth shut, but that was easier said than done when being faced with one of the Waylands.

"Huh, Purrloin got your tongue? Or wait, Robin got your tongue? I bet you wish it was the latter." Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!

"Aquari, what are you doing this for?!"

She laughed. "Oh no reason. I just want you to confess that you like my brother as more than just a friend, or a caregiver."

Alright. That's it, if she's got that much I don't have anything to hide. I exploded.

"GAH! FINE I ADMIT IT!" I nearly screamed. I took a moment to collect myself before continuing. "You're right. I really, REALLY, like Robin. He's given me more of a life in the past two weeks than I've had in the last two years. I was almost beginning to have suicidal thoughts before I had met him; he just, brought so much happiness back into my stupid life. And thing is, I still don't think I deserve it. I don't deserve him." I sighed heavily, stood up,and then plopped down onto the couch next to Aquari. Her huge smile said just how pleased she was with my answer.

"That's what I thought. Aquari-1, Violet-0. So anyways. There has to be more behind why you like him. I mean, if some gross, old man was the one who you had robbed, and took you in after the fact, would you have the same feelings for him?"

"Of course not, that's just weird."

"Not much weirder than a Zoroark falling in love with an eighteen year old human man."

"Oh shut up... But yeah, I guess there is more reasons why I have feelings for him besides what I've already said."

"Wellllll... You can't just leave me hangin', what is it about him?"

"Umm. Well, where do I start? He's extremely handsome, and his eyes are amazing. He's really smart, AND athletic, which is kind of a rarity today with all of the stupid douchebags that are being born. Pardon my harshness... He's so kind and generous and forgiving; you just can't do anything but trust him."

"You're forgetting something." Aquari grinned immensely. It was almost scary.

"What do you mean I forgot something?"

"Have you seen him shirtless yet?" Her question sparked a larger blush then I would have thought possible.

"N-No? Why?" I began twiddling my claws together awkwardly.

"Well I don't mean to be weird, being his sister and all. But that boy is defined. I don't know what kind of crazy workout regimen he does, but his chest and abdominal muscles are amazing... I say that in the most normal, respectable sibling way possible."

What a weird Pokemon, but nonetheless, the thought still sent inappropriate images into my brain.

"Why are you telling me this!? Because its not like it matters..." I crossed my arms and sighed.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Are you oblivious? I can't ACTUALLY tell him. I don't want to weird him out and ruin our friendship."

Aquari frowned, and for a second I thought she was actually going to attack me. "That's fucking stupid! You can't just assume that he'll shoot you down if you confess to him."

"I-I'm sorry! I just don't want to take the risk. I'm happy with our current relationship, and even though I wish it was more than what it is; I just can't risk it."

"Violet, I don't take this stuff lightly. I think it's absolutely ludicrous when you have feelings for someone, and you don't have the balls to tell them. So, if you don't tell him, I will."

I launched myself off of the couch and stood above Aquari. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I-I, YOU WOULDN'T!" I panicked.

"I can, and I will. That is unless, you do it by yourself." She remained she calm attitude. It was annoying how emotionless she could remain WHILE threatening me.

I sat back down on the couch, and let all of the possible outcomes to this situations run through my head. One one hand, she tells him what I think about him, and he gets creeped out and gives me the cold shoulder; on the other hand, I tell him, and he either understands or ALSO gives me the cold shoulder. It appeared as though the only way to go around this was just doing it myself. Even though I still really didn't want him to know... I took a deep breath. "How long do I have to tell him before you do?"

Her eyes widened, and her calm smile was replaced with an excited one. "Ooh, so you've thought things through? Well, I'm going to give you until Christmas night to tell him. If you haven't done it by the morning AFTER Christmas. I'm going to do it, and I'll make it as embarrassing and blunt as possible. You got it?"

I held out my hand towards her, and she grabbed it with her own. "Deal." We shook. Almost by magic, as soon as we released our grips on each others hands, the tumblers in the door clicked, and the door opened inward revealing an extremely exhausted looking Robin. He was carrying 4 decent sized bags, presumably gifts.

I jumped off of the couch and ran towards him excitedly. "Hi Robin! How was shopping?" I gave him a quick hug.

"It was... Well, it was a bit more pricey than I thought originally; that doubled with annoying store management... It was somewhat unpleasant." Robin sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need me to help you carry anything upstairs?" I asked as I reached for one of the bags dangling from his arms. He instantly went wide eyed and pulled the bags out of my reach.

"No! You can't, I don't want you to see what's inside any of them." He began speed walking towards the staircase. "I'll be down in a bit after I wrap all of these."

"But Robin I-." It was too late. He had already rushed upstairs into his room.

"Oooh, tough luck. Better luck next time, kid." Aquari joked.

"Ugh. Just shut up." I sneered at the Floatzel.  
><strong><br>...**

I rushed into my room and slammed the door as fast as possible, making sure to lock it. As soon as I set down the 4 bags, I face-planted into the bed and allowed the realization to finally run through me. Why did I have to stand by the door before opening it? Why couldn't I have just not hesitated and walked in instead of eavesdropping on their conversation?

"I can't believe this." I was muffled by the pillow. "What the fuck do I do?! There's not exactly a textbook for how to handle when your Pokemon falls in love with you! God fucking damn it!"

I sighed deeply, and squeezed the sides of the bed. "Man... I guess it really is true when people say ignorance is bliss."

After a few seconds of not breathing, I sat up, then pulled the small decorative box that contained the moonstone necklace out of my back pocket. I simply stared at it for several minutes, and for some reason I couldn't help but feel a weird sensation in my chest.

"Do I... Do I have the same feelings?.. I mean, why did I get the urge to buy something this expensive for someone I barely know? It couldn't have been just to piss off that store clerk.. No, there has to be more to why I did it..." I pulled open my nightstand drawer, and gently set the box inside.

Almost instinctively, I pounded my mattress with the sides of my fists several times. "Dammit! Why do I feel like this?! It's morally wrong to have feelings for a Pokemon!"

All was seemingly quiet for the longest time until an unusual, angelic voice vibrated through my eardrums.

"Robin..."

The voice was soft, and obviously feminine. But for some reason it was like it wasn't really there.

"Great, now not only am I falling in love with a Zoroark, but I'm losing my mind!" I shouted at nothing; well, what seemed like nothing.

It was soon after that the voice called again, but this time much more clearly; like it was right there in the room with me. Actually, maybe it sounded a little too clear to not be in my head. I spun myself around only to have my face mere inches away from a small, floating, catlike creature. I nearly screamed until it held a small paw to my lips, silencing me.

"Who, or what are you?" I asked quietly; I was still in a state of genuine shock.

It floated backwards about a foot or so before uttering a light, soothing giggle. "I'm what you some humans might call a god. Most of you may know me as Mew." My heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Y-You're Mew?! There's no way! Why would a legendary entity be visiting me, some random ass teenager, in his room?! Shouldn't you be like attending to more pressing matters? Like, preventing the extermination of a species or something?" Mew, which I could only assume to be a female, laughed again.

"You're funny, you know that Robin?"

I sat back against the head of my bed, and rubbed my eyes, hoping that when my vision cleared everything would he back to normal. But nope. That wasn't the case this time.

"Th-Thanks? I guess? Anyways, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious silly? I'm here because you summoned me."

Again, my heart and breathing decided to simultaneously forget how to function for a moment. "What do you mean, 'summoned you'?! I literally didn't even know you existed until forty seconds ago!"

"Well. I guess you could say you did it involuntarily. What really called me here was your feelings; as cheesy as that may or may not sound."

"Could you make any less sense at this point?"

"Probably not."

A frustrated sigh made its way up through my throat. "At least you're honest... GAH! Time to stop getting off topic; what do you mean by 'you came because of my feelings'?"

"Is it not obvious? You're experiencing something that a lot of people don't, which is having feelings for a Pokemon. Genuine, honest, feelings. And you need somebody to give you advice on this whole situation. I'm simply here to guide you."

**_ . . . . . . . . ._**

**_ ERROR CODE: 35783 . . ._**

**_THE PROGRAM "ROBIN 2.0" IS CURRENTLY UNDER MAINTENANCE. PLEASE RESTART AND TRY AGAIN LATER. . ._**


	5. Chapter 5, Holiday Confessions

**The Ice Chest Thief: Chapter 5, Holiday Confessions (Late Christmas Special)**

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Wake up, Robin!" All of my senses came flooding back as I felt a significant amount of force slam into the side of my face. All that I could process was the small floating creature hovering around a foot from my face that I recognized from earlier as Mew.<p>

"Uwah... Huh? Oh... I guess I wasn't just dreaming; and you weren't just a figment of my imagination..." I groaned.

"No, you weren't dreaming. But you tried escaping from me into the depths of your mind by fainting when I tried to explain everything to you." There was just a slight bit of agitation in Mew's voice, but it faded quickly.

"Ehh, well... Sorry. It's a lot to take in, ya' know?" I rubbed my face where I'm guessing Mew had slapped me in an attempt to return me to consciousness.

"It's fine. I would have been surprised if you HAD handled that in a manor that didn't involve involuntary unconsciousness." Mew joked. I laughed nervously. "Anyways, would you like me to explain things in a more detailed manor?"

"I mean, it's not like I have much of a choice if I feel like understanding anything that's going on." I responded sarcastically.

"At least you're open minded. Well... I guess lets just start from the beginning; Violets beginning. When she was first born, I immediately acknowledged her existence. There was just something about her that caught my attention. And no; It's not because of her abnormal coloring. That Zoroark just gave off an essence of absolute purity. Her soul was just such a balanced, kind, and loving one that I couldn't help but keep my eye on her. I knew that she would do just great things, and that whoever was associated with her would be blessed. That is until, the night when she accidentally killed her trainer..."

She stopped talking for a moment.

"Yes, I'm aware of what happened with her previous partner... Please continue." I interrupted.

"Yes, sorry. So as I was saying... Violet was one of very few beings that I've taken interest to in a very long time. And it pained me so much to watch her grow, only to have her emotions crushed. She wasn't over exaggerating on any level when she said that she almost took her own life... She truly was in the deepest pits of despair... That was the case, however, when she met you her whole perspective on life was flipped 180 degrees. You made her whole again... Robin, don't you see? Everything that's happened so far has been on a fixed course leading to right now. This was meant to happen. You two were destined to meet."

I took a long, deep breath as I took in Mew's speech before I finally responded. "So, what your saying is that we were destined to meet each other because of a fixed course?"

"Yes. Do you still have questions?"

"Well, yeah; I do! Why have you all of a sudden taken action and approached me? Wasn't Violet the one you were observing? Shouldn't you have spoken with her?"

"Robin, she wasn't the only one that I took interest in. You're also one of the beings that I've taken the liberty to observe."

I pointed a finger towards myself and raised an eyebrow as if I was asking, "Me?" Mew simply nodded her head before continuing to explain.

"Robin... What I'm trying to say is that I believe that you and Violet are both very unique beings, and that for some reason you were meant to be together. I know that this all may seem taboo to you, but I can read both of your emotions like books, and as cheesy as this may sound, love isn't bound by race."

It felt as though a huge weight had seemingly been lifted off my back. Whatever it was she said had really improved my mood on this whole situation.

"Okay. So basically what you're getting at is that you believe that me and Violet are soul mates, and I shouldn't worry about what society thinks about us, but instead I should just let my emotions guide me down the path that I think is right?"

Mew smiled. "I couldn't have said it any better."

"I still feel like this whole thing has been kinda rushed... I mean its only been like two weeks since we've met." There I go again, over thinking things.

"Has it really been rushed? Or have you two simply been waiting your entire lives for this?" God, why do legendary's have to be so accurate all the time?

"Again with that damn Goddess logic. Touché, Mew. Touché..." I replied. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Well at least you're extremely open minded on this whole subject... But, Robin. Please don't feel forced into this just because I said you two were meant for each other. Do this because you want to. Nobody is making you do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"I know... But I really do have some intense feelings for her. They've always sorta' been there since that first night... You kinda just helped me ignite the kindling. Thank you for being like a weird mentor, Mew."

"Of course, and if you seen any more guidance feel free to summon me again."

"I might just have to take you up on that. Even though I haven't the slightest clue on HOW to summon you."

"It'll come to ya'. Now I must be off. Good luck, Robin. I hope that I've helped ease you into this whole mess a little less painfully."

"You have.. A lot more than you know... Thank you." With that, and a small flash of light; Mew vanished just as quickly as she came. She really was a little on the odd side.

"Well, I guess I better head downstairs. I told them that I would be right back about an hour ago, and they're probably getting a little curious... And I've got to stop talking to myself!"  
><strong><br>5 Days Later, On The Morning Of Christmas...  
><strong>  
>"Pssst... Robin... It's time to wake up..." My eyes fluttered open slowly, and were invaded by the overly cute sight of Violet in a Santa hat. She had just about the largest smile physically possible draped across her muzzle.<p>

" Hmm... Five more minutes, Vi..." I replied groggily.

"Robin... Come on! It's Christmas, dummy!" The words, "It's Christmas," we're enough to finally coax me out of my tired state. Excitement flooded though my veins, and in the blink of an eye I had propelled myself out of bed, making Violet jump.

"Sorry. I sorta forgot what day it was... But who cares! Lets go!" With that I grabbed her paw and began rushing downstairs with her right behind me. I caught a glimpse of her mildly flustered face when I looked back too see if she was keeping up. When we arrived downstairs, I noticed that both Aquari and my mother were already sitting in the living room waiting by the small Christmas tree.

"Way to make us wait, idiot!" Aquari blurted out.

"Oh, he didn't make you wait that long, Aquari. It's only eight o'clock." My mother commented.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Aquari, there is no way on earth that you're older than I am."

"She may be older, but nobody ever said that she was more mature." Violet added. We all began to laugh with the exception of Aquari, who simply glared menacingly at me.

After that, we began opening presents. There wasn't too many, considering that there was only four of us, but it was still nice. Aquari had rummaged through her gifts in a matter of minutes and had reluctantly given me an extremely awkward hug. She must have really enjoyed my gifts if it induced someone THAT stubborn to act like that. Violets reaction was similar, but much less awkward, and much more willing. And if I may add, she looked even cuter than normal in her scarf and sweater. I still hadn't given her the necklace yet, but it resided in my back pocket for when I felt the time was right.

As for me; I had gotten a few small things, but I was satisfied nonetheless. Aquari had managed to somehow buy me a "The Strokes" T-Shirt which I was extremely delighted about. My mother had bought me a few new beanies, along with about 15 new books. Perfect. I could have an excuse for the next month to not make physical contact with anyone.

Finally, I received a black and gray, hand knitted scarf from Violet. Even though the craftsmanship was somewhat crude, it was an extremely sweet gesture. I responded by delivering a small kiss onto her cheek which made me worry that her head just might explode from the mass of blood that was being flushed into her face; her blush was blatantly visible even through her dark fur.

At that point, everything began to settle back down, and everyone returned to their normals routines. My mother immediately headed back upstairs to her room to catch some more sleep, and Aquari retreated to her own room to read one of MY books, leaving me and Violet alone yet again in the living room. Everything was falling into place perfectly. From the way things are looking I could easily giver her the last present, and conf-..

"Hey Robin?.. Can we talk about some things?" Violet interrupted my train of thought. She sat next to me on the couch, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Yeah, uh... Of course! What do you want to talk about?"

"W-Well... It's, umm... I-I... I just wanted to say thank you again for giving me such a great Christmas; I really loved your presents! He-he-heh.." The awkward laugh was an indication that she was about to say something else, but decided against it. I played along.

"Oh well of course! But Violet, I still have one more present for you." My moved my hand to my back pocket, and began slipping out the small box.

"Really? Oh Robin you didn't have to-.." I complete removed the box, and held it in front of her. I had decided against wrapping it with the accepting of a small bow that was attached to the stop. Her arms started to quiver as she reached out to grasp it.

After taking hold of the box, she just stared at it for a long time; not saying a single word. I couldn't tell by her bodily actions if she had guessed roughly what It was or not. But either way, her arms shook wildly with the box still in hand.

"Go ahead. Open it, Violet." The Zoroark began to remove the top of the box; once the necklace was in view, she dropped the lid, and her mouth fell agape. Within moments, a single tear slid down her cheek, and then another; it wasn't long before she was crying frantically at the sight of the necklace.

I wasn't given much warning before she had sprung upon me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and then digging her face into my chest. She weeped for a good few minutes before I could finally hear a few barely audible words come from her throat.

"T-Th-Thank you... Th-This means s-so much..." She whispered in between sobs.  
>I wrapped my arms around her.<p>

"You're welcome, Violet. I just wanted to make sure that your first Christmas with us was a memorable one..." I replied softly. She removed her face from my chest, and sat staring directly at me; her snout only inches away from my nose. And then it happened.

As if some extraterrestrial force had intervened with her bodily movements, she suddenly connected her lips to my own in an almost violent manor; a mere moment after, she placed her clawed hand on the back of my head in order to keep me in place.

Psshh... As if I was really going to move.

The kiss was everything that I could have expected. Every bit as wonderful... Even though it was somewhat awkward at first due to the drastic difference of our mouths, we adapted quickly. I truly didn't want the moment to end; I could have rode that few seconds on until the end of existence. But, too my disappointment, she released in order to catch her breath.

After several moments of heavy breathing, Violets eyes exploded open. She looked like a Stantler in the headlights. Passion was soon replaced by fear; like she had realized she had done something horrible wrong, and she shoved herself off of me in a mad attempt to escape the source of her terror. Only then did I realized that she was unaware that I shared the same feelings for her as she did for me. I managed to barely grasp ahold of her forearm as she tried making a break for the door. Tears wildly streaming down her face.

"Violet! Wait! Why are you trying to run away?" I asked worriedly, she attempted to break free of my hold, but I held my grip tightly.

"I-I kissed you! It was so, so wrong of me! Please don't hate me, Robin..." She cried, her struggling began to diminish.

I quickly stood up, and pulled her towards me as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I rested my chin on top of her head. "Please don't worry... I'm not mad, Violet... Because, I-I... I feel the exact same way."

She didn't move.

"What do you mean, Robin?..." She asked almost voicelessly. I pulled her slightly away from me in order to look at her face-to-face once more.

"I mean that I love you too, dummy." I replied quietly before locking her in another kiss. This one being far more passionate that the last due to the fact that I wasn't being surprised into anything. I couldn't say that Violet on the other hand, wasn't surprised. Though, it still didn't stop her from kissing back, and just as furiously.

It was definitely a surreal moment for me. I felt as though I was re-experiencing my first kiss all over again... And in a way; I was. This was my true first time kissing a Pokemon. And boy, was I enjoying it...

Simply everything about the situation knotted my stomach; in a good way, of course. The silky touch of Violets exquisitely soft fur... The way that I felt like I was breaking some form of nonexistent law, yet in reality I wasn't. It was absolutely thrilling. My heart hadn't pumped this drastically in years, to be honest. It was like my coronary system was exasperating more blood than needed, so every quick beat of my voracious heart was sending gallons upon gallons of thick red fluid through my veins.

And now, yes.. I know what your thinking. Your probably coming to a conclusion like, "Hey, didn't she just kiss you only a few seconds before this? Why is it only now that you're feeling like this?"

Well, to be honest. I really don't know. It might be because of the fact that I was the one who brought this kiss into existence, or maybe that I wasn't thoroughly surprised this time around. But, in the end when you add all of the variables together... This might have been the most passionate kiss of my life. And probably Violet's too, but, she hasn't yet told me everything that happened in her previous home, so I can't jump to conclusions.

Anyways, back to reality.

After around 30 seconds, at least, we finally released for air. It took all of my willpower to not immediately go back for more after filling my lungs with a large influx of oxygen, but I managed to control myself upon hearing a soft, yet still audible sob come from Violet.

I immediately wrapped my arms back around her, and held her against my chest. "Are you okay?" I asked in a visibly worried manor.

The sobs became slightly louder, and more frequent, but she managed to speak in between intervals. "I-I-I love you s-so much, Robin... But don't deserve any of th-this... Or you... W-Why..?"

I'm beginning to think that her rediculous emotional spectrum goes deeper than I think... One minute she's crying. Next minute she's fine... And soon enough, wadda' ya know? She's crying again. This might be a little difficult to manage, but I'm more than willing for her. And all I can do now is let her know that I'm here, and that I love her for who she is. Right?

I sat her down on the couch with me, and allowed her the room to curl up against me. "Violet... I know that you're emotionally upset about what you've been though in the past... And I know that you don't think you're worth it, but I want you to know that everything's going to get better from here on out... I love you way more than I should after only knowing you for so long, and I'll always be here for you... You're amazing, beautiful, funny, and ridiculously smart, all bundled up into one package, so it would take an idiot to not feel this way. Do you understand now?" I planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, then nuzzled my face into the depths of her unnaturally soft mane.

She breathed in. "I understand... Thank you, Robin..."

I removed my face from her fur only to rest my head against hers. "Merry Christmas, Violet."

"M-Merry Christmas..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter, and the previous; I was planning on waiting to upload them untik Christmas, but because of a pathetic excuse for wifi, and just being extremely busy, I wasn't able to even get on the Internet until now. Thank you all for being patient, and for giving me your support and input until now, and Happy-(Late)-Holidays!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6, The Newly Identified!

**Dear Readers! I humbly apologize for the sheer amounts of time I've been taking to update this story lately. I've sorta been getting really sick off and on, and my emotional health hasn't been much better. Too much stress. Too much unhappiness. Too much **_**everything.**_** But, for the time being, I am back, and I'm ready to kick ass! I'll be updating more frequently from now on and I've taken many suggestions from my beloved fans. I hope that my newly improved writing style suits your likings, and that my much more detailed story line will fall into place. I love you all, and without further ado, I present to you Chapter 6: The Newly Identified!**

Let's just start this off by saying how having Violet introduced into my life was _single handedly _the best thing that's ever happened to me. I had always taken being in a relationship for granted. Well, up until now of course. I guess you could say that was because I was never really interested in anybody to this extent until I met Violet.

In virtually every relationship I had been in to this day with the exception of Violet's and mine, it would be lacking in one of the three key components that are absolutely essential to being in that perfect, mutual partnership. First of all, there's the icon of trust. I'm just going to throw this out there with no remorse or bluntness. If you don't have complete 100% trust in your partner, then there's literally no way that you can remain steady with them. You _have _to be able to put every single ounce of your utmost trust in whoever you may be with. Whether it's your physical well-being, or your most sacred secrets; you have to be able to trust them with it.

Next, there's commitment. A person has to be able to completely commit to their relationship in every way possible. If you allow an outside force or opinion affect how you view yourself, your partner, or your relationship itself, than things can, and will only go downhill from there. It's when you throw in all the cards and remain thinking that you love your partner, and will do anything to be with them that a great relationship is born.

Lastly, _and_ _definitely_ _not least,_ you have the aspect of attraction. Now, this may sound harsh, but as rude as it sounds, it's absolutely true. If you or your partner are not attracted by every single aspect of each other, things are bound to go wrong. Right now, you're probably thinking something along the lines of, "Whoa man, that's not true! Physical attraction doesn't always have to be essential!" Well do I have something to tell you! Yes, it most certainly is essential! Now this can be flipped, of course, but if you love everything about your romantic partner, _except their physical appearance, _you will NOT be successful. Now, when I said this could be flipped, I was being completely honest. It's basically impossible to be in a relationship with someone who you think is the hottest person of the world, but simultaneously, you hate every single one of their non-physical traits.

Now, before I get _too_ invested into the mechanics of love, and what makes a good relationship, let me take a second to say that I have currently only been in a romantic partnership with Violet for less than twenty-four hours, and I am 110% certain that I am not lacking a single one of those details.

The attraction began to make its appearance after about a week of me giving her the opportunity to move in. It was right around when some of her original weight was_ noticeably _coming backafter being on a rather voracious eating schedule. But, what's to blame I guess; if I were stuck on a diet or merely wild berries for as long as she was, I probably would have bankrupt the unlucky family who offered me all of the food _I _could eat.

So yeah, as I said previously, I started becoming attracted to her after she put some weight back on, and her normal curves began to appear. _And damn, when it hit me how downright gorgeous she was, it hit hard, and fast. _It actually hit a little too fast for my likings.That's why I originally tried to brush off my thoughts as just some inappropriate, hormone induced image.

After that, I found myself involuntarily stealing glances at her toned butt, or swaying hips almost regularly. I thought of myself as a freak, and a pervert for having such lude thoughts about such a close friend, _and a Pokemon at that. _My morals were in the wrong place at the time, and ironically, those morals would have been viewed as correct by the regular crowd.

Now that I look back on it, I was a huge idiot. Love can come in any shape or form, and yet I let social morals cloud how I felt. _Thank god Mew decided to talk to me, because if she didn't, I can almost guarantee that I never would have come to terms with myself, and my feelings for the most perfect person in existence._

Crap. How long have I been ranting about this? Seriously, this is becoming a problem. My daydream rambling sessions are becoming much more frequent. But, eh. What happens happens I guess? Anyways, let's get on with reality.

**...**

Steams of sunlight filtered through my window directly above me, waking me up as soon as the light began to teeter across my eyelids. I grumbled audibly because of how annoying light of sleeper I found myself to be, and in turn caused the unconscious Zoroark pressed against my right side to stir softly, then slide further under the covers whilst remaining asleep.

I could have sworn I had heard her mumble something along the lines of, "Mmmhhnnngg... French... Toast... Mnmmmggg..."

I laughed quietly to myself, making sure that I wouldn't wake Violet, but then again, it does take a lot more than that to get her up in the mornings. I then picked my torso off of the bed just high enough to sneak a glance at the clock on the nightstand. It read 7:12 A.M.

"Nope. Nope. And nope. There is no way I am getting up this early if I'm not being forced to." I joked quietly to myself.

I burrowed my way back under the comforter to match Violet and wrapped my arms around her midsection. Her mane tickled my nose, so instead of giving it the room to do so, I simply buried my face into insanely soft mound of fur. _Ahhh. Now if heaven exists, this right here is as close as I'll ever get to it._

Minutes passed, and soon hours, yet I couldn't find myself tired enough to drift back into the void I call 'sleep'. Even so, I was going to take advantage of the moment and stay wrapped up against the most adorable creature in existence that I could now officially call my girlfriend for as long as physically possible.

But, much to my misfortune, Violet soon stirred slightly, then drove her arms up and out from under the haven of the blankets before stifling a loud, yet admittably cute yawn. Noticing that my arms were interwoven around her stomach, she simply rolled around 180 degrees within my grasp to face me.

"Good morning beautiful." I greeted her softly, earning a small giggle. With her face only inches away from my own, it was easy for her to quickly plant a light kiss on my lips before responding.

"Good morning love. Now, I'd hate to end this admittably lovely moment by saying that I was hungry, but unfortunately if I said something along the lines of 'I'm not hungry so let's stay in bed for a bit longer,' I would be lying." She finished with a coy smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're extremely lucky that you're cute and I love you because if you were anybody else asking me to leave bed this early on a day with no school to make them breakfast, I would tell them that the eggs are in the fridge, so have fun." I reported in a somewhat sassy manor.

"But because _I am_cute and you _do_ love me?.." She flared the puppy dog eyes look.

"I'll make you breakfast." I completed her statement before sneaking a kiss onto her forehead.

With that I flipped the covers up and off of us, and _gracefully _flopped off of the edge of the mattress. I quickly stood up, and dusted myself off as if nothing had happened arousing a quick giggle out of Violet.

"Hey Vi, I'm going to wash up real quick and put some thicker clothes on, so just meet me downstairs please. I'll only take a few minutes." I explained as I grabbed the towel hanging from my desk chair and slung it over my shoulder.

The Zoroark swung her legs around so the hung from the side of the bed before standing up and stretching. "Sure thing. Just don't take too long, and also, do you want me to pour you a cup of coffee?" She asked sweetly mid stretch. I couldn't help but train my eyes to her backside as she stretched her glutes.

"Uhhh. Yeah... Coffee. Sounds good..." Violet turned her head slightly, noticing that I was basking in her view before smiling.

"You'll have plenty of time to stare later, Robin. Go hurry and take your shower so we can have breakfast." The Dark type wiggled her butt lightly in the air amidst her stretch. My face flushed with shades of red and pink.

**. . .**

I stepped out from the shower into the extremely humid, steam filled bathroom. I took a minute to allow the water to naturally drip off of my form before bringing a towel to my face and head so I could remove the unwanted moisture from my hair.

After quickly wrapping the towel back around my waist, and glancing at myself in the mirror-finding satisfaction in the condition of hair, I flung open the door hurriedly and made a quick dash into my room. Just as I was about the slam the door behind me, I was alerted to the sound of someone knocking on our _front _door.

"Violet!" I bellowed, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify the noise. _As if it were needed with her ears._

"Yes?" She shouted in reply from the floor below me.

"Could you be a sweetheart and answer the door please? Just tell them that I'll be down in a minute, and that I just got out of the shower!" An abrupt "_Okay!" _was all the confirmation I needed before I shut the door behind me and begin a scrambled attempt to quickly dry off the rest of my body, then rip a pair of satisfactory clothes off of the hangers in my closet.

I settled on a pair of khaki coloured slim fit jeans with a gray sweater and black dress shirt combo following up. After examining myself in my small wall mirror, I decided that a beanie was absolutely necessary to throw pull together the outfit, I then grabbed my favourite black and gray stalking cap from a hat rack on my nightstand and slipped it on my head. I made sure to adjust it atleast twice before accepting it's current placement on my skull. _What are you looking at? I take a small form of pride in my appearance, even if I'm only impressing myself. _

I began to make my way to the door, and just before my hand reached the nob, a quite distressed sounding "_ROBIN!" _followed by the ear-splitting sound of a nearby gunshot filled my conscious. My heart plummeted, and before I had even taken any form of precautionary measures, I had practically ripped my door off of the hinges and flown down the nearby staircase to take in a relatively unpleasant yet _maddening_ sight.

Before me were two completely armed officials of some sort, dressed completely in clad black suites, badges, and sunglasses. They looked like they were straight out of a spy movie, and judging from the way that they were aiming loaded pistols at the Zoroark I had grown to love, my observation probably wasn't far from the truth.

Violet, who was now exposing her pearly white canines to the two men, and standing... Well, _crouching _ defensively in the corner of the room held a blood stained claw to her left side. I could only imagine what was being _covered _under her appendage.

"Who the hell are you two?! And why the fuck are you shooting at my partner?!" I shouted angrily at the individuals. The only factor holding back my blind fury was that they bore loaded firearms. And I sadly, did not.

The two _officers_ lowered their weapons. "So, you're _**it's **_partner?" One of the men scowled. He had managed to fill one word with such burning hatred that it almost sent chills down my spine.

"That would be me. I'm _**her **_partner, now who's asking exactly?" Before I was given a single moment to fathom the situation any further, the sound of another gunshot filled my eardrums, along with an intense burning pain in my upper right thy. I glanced down to a slightly upsetting sight. A decent sized hole in my leg was now leaking a pretty profuse amount of blood.

"Robin!" Violet shouted in a panic stricken tone. All of her agression had flooded out as soon as she saw the bullet rip through my limb.

I managed to remain standing even as pain flooded through my body. The man on the left who stood slightly taller than his companion snickered, and lowered his gun. "Well, you're tougher than you look! But unfortunately for you, this isn't a pain tolerating contest. You're under arrest."

"For what?!" I screamed. The man on the right began to approach me as he drew a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. I retreated a few feet.

"It's because of me..." Violet whispered just above an audible level. I turned my attention from the officer in front of me to the wounded Dark type.

"What?.. What do you mean, Violet?.." I asked calmly. I began putting two and two together.

My attention turned back to the man who had sent a bullet spinning through my leg without a second thought. "Your _partner _is being charged with the murder of young Thomas Skyline. The son of the wealthy family who founded the legendary Skyline Bridge. We were quite lucky to finally track her down at this time, because the court ruling claimed that we could no longer prosecute her after 2 years prior to the murder; and that officially ends in less than twenty-four hours."

_'Just like I thought, this isn't good. If I don't come up with something sooner than later, I'm going to lose Violet... Come on... Think dammit, think!' _I thought to myself.Then, it hit me. A large smile inched it's way across my face, and to anyone other than myself, I probably looked like like a psychopath.

Not seeing my devilish smile, the shorter officer continued approaching me with his handcuffs facing outwards. Just as he reached me, and went to slide the metallic restraints around my arms, I spoke out.

"Ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." I stated bluntly before moving my arms away from his grasp.

"And why is that?" He cocked an eyebrow whilst momentarily ceasing my apprehension.

"Because it wouldn't make Sir N very happy." I replied with a smile.

The man laughed. "What does our regions Champion have to do with this? There's no way he would allow for some rebellious kid to go unpunished for harboring such a wanted Pokemon."

"Quite honestly... _I don't think my father would stand for this... _But then again, who knows... I however would be slightly upset if two heathens working for me under the Leagues administration shot _my _son!" I allowed my words to sink into the men's ears, and within mere seconds, both of their expressions changed to panicked faces of pure misfortune. I could have sworn that the one who had shot me was going to vomit.

The shorter suited man began to backpedal, his face turning pale. "W-Wait... Are y-you?.. R-Robin Wayland?! The Unova League C-Champion's son?!" He asked worriedly. His companion ran out the front door and vomited from my porch merely from his conclusion.

Violets jaw dropped.

I snickered quietly. "The one and only."

**And there you have it! Chapter 6 ladies and gentlemen. I ended it in a somewhat suspenseful manor, and yes I know, I've revealed the hidden father figure in Robin's life. Finally, right? I'm sure some of you were maybe able to guess that our favorite Ex King of Team Plasma was Robin's father, and some are probably baffled. I knew from the start that I was going to make N the missing father figure, but I needed more time to build up his identity. I thought that making him the current Champion would be a good twist, and I knew I could incorporate it into the story in some important manor. I think it worked superbly, but I would also love your opinions! Please review, it makes me a happy camper! And something that every camper needs is FIRE! So yes, if you feel the need, flame it up! I've realized that being flamed is a surprisingly useful method for me to see what people do and do not like to see in my stories, so don't let the social standards of commenting get in the way! Insult me, loathe me, make me drown in my own self despisal! Do whatever makes you happy, and more. Because I know that sometimes, simply calling someone out for being a waste of oxygen is a wonderful way to vent, and release pent up frustration. So again, thank you for reading, I'll see you soon enough. Noya is out!**


End file.
